UN Amor Que No Se Olvida
by Tania Lizbeth
Summary: candy es una mujer preparada, pero también consentida por su familia conoce al socio de su papa y tío y le cae mal, ese socio es WILLIAM ALBERT ANDREW, que pasara entre los dos rubios, chicas es albert fans..
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Misuki e Igarashi no me pertenecen, esta historia salió de mi cabecita ojala les guste

UN AMOR QUE JAMAS SE OLVIDA

-Cuando lo conocí, era un 27 de diciembre de 1998. Me encontraba de visita en la casa de mi tío, ya que siempre que podía frecuentaba el lugar para estar un rato en familia.

-Ingresé al salón con la misma alegría de siempre sin saber que había un invitado. Él estaba de espaldas pero mi tío notó mi presencia y me invitó a acercarme para introducirme a su socio. Estuve a punto de devolver el saludo cuando en eso me llamo la atención aquella sonrisa tan sexy. - WILLIAM ALBERT ANDREW, a su servicio señorita.

\- Eh.. sí. Mucho gusto soy Candy white Smit un placer- saludé lo más cortés posible sin quitarle la mirada. "¡Oh, por todos los cielos! Cuando lo observé de cerca, pude notar su cabello rubio como el sol, unos ojos que parecían tener el mismo cielo en ellos, una nariz tan estilizada y los pómulos resaltaban varonilmente en él..

Ohhh... Ese hombre era un ángel caído del cielo o un dios griego si lo llegase a con el mismo Zeus…

Me di cuenta que me había quedado con la boca abierta.. Así que en un ademán nervioso sonreí sin motivo aparente.

-Candy el es socio de las empresas y tanto como de tu padre y mío, espero que se lleven bien.

-si tío, pero yo solo vine por hoy jijiji así que hay están mis primos para que lo atiendan.

-Candy dice William –a que te dedicas

-mmmm a que me dedico pues soy licenciada en administración, pero estoy estudiando otra carrera de educación.

\- tu aparte de ser socio de la familia, -Candy rodo los ojos, porque aparte de guapo y engreído –eso lo pensó ella.

\- bueno como sabrás soy dueño de una de las empresas más solidas del país, y aparte se hablar varios idiomas y ahorita estoy en una maestría en finanzas y mercados.

-a que bien, pues felicidades, bueno tío archí me invito al cine y al café nos vemos Sr. William con permiso- les daba una sonrisa y se iba a la recamara de archí, sabes archí que me encanta tu recamara, sabes que me voy a quedar a dormir aquí, así que pido mi lugar de siempre ,era una recamara grande tenía su cama grande pero esa recama en especial estaba partida en dos la planta baja , ahí estaba el órgano que me encantaba tocar y aparte había como una cueva o como lo describo ,ahí había un colchón en el suelo y la televisión esa parte la sentía mi, aun que mi primo lo sabía, me dejaba tocar el órgano y me enseñaba a tocar guitarra, su recamara era blanca con verde, el me decía que era para los dos, pero jamás se lo dijera a su novia- archí ya nos vamos.

\- si ya vámonos Candy tengo algo que decirte…

-que paso archí, no me digas que ya no vamos a ir , porque no me quiero quedar encerrada y mas a soportar el socio de tu papa… por favor siiiii – Candy hace pucheros ya que era la consentida de archí ….

-lo que te voy a decir es que annie va ir con nosotros, pero por que te expresas así de William, si es muy buena persona.

-para archí buena gente, si es un presumido en toda la extensión de la palabra, y me cae mal, pero no le quita lo guapo jajaja y le guiña el ojo a archí.

-hay gatita que voy hacer contigo, vámonos que me espera annie

-huy annie desde cuando son novios, me agrada mucho se ve que te quiere y son parecidos.

-hay Candy que voy hacer contigo

-quererme como me quieres y que siga siendo tu consentida aunque este annie.

-ya sabes que si gatita… salieron abrazados para ir café y cine , pero tenían que despedirse de su tío..

\- entraron al salón donde estaba su tío ya nos vamos te cuidas nos vemos mañana, le a visas a mi tía que estoy aquí y que me dieron permiso de quedarme

-si ya lo sabes y no lleguen tarde, un favor archí y Candy, los puede acompañar William con ustedes, el llego de viaje, para que no se aburra.

-si papa el nos puede acompañar, archí voltea a ver a Candy y no la ve muy contenta solo se ríe

-si tío nos puede acompañar el Sr. William,( porque me amagarla la existencia mi tío ,si sabe que no me cayo bueno, no lo sabe literalmente grrrrrrrr por que a mí me pasa eso, voltea a ver archí y tiene esa sonrisa de que se está burlando de ella, ya veras archí.)

-bueno pues vámonos chicos los llevo yo en mi carro decía William, (el veía con insistencia a Candy y veía que ni lo fumaba)

-William voy a pasar por mi novia si te parece bien –decía archí.

-está bien archí, así tú te vas con annie en la parte trasera y Candy se viene como copiloto.

-Candy protesto ah no, tiene tiempo que no veo a annie y mejor las dos nos vamos en la parte trasera, verdad archí.

-si Candy tienes razón ambas ya tiene rato que no se ven –el nada mas veía a su prima, no cabía duda que le caía mal William y no quería tratarlo por nada.

-Llegaron a casa de annie, bajo archí por ella y le comento que no se separara de Candy, que Candy no toleraba a William.

-como que no lo tolera si no lo conoce, si es muy simpático y es muy caballeroso…agradable bueno lo que yo lo he tratado

-annie me voy a poner celoso, solo te pido ese favor si preciosa.

-claro que si, sabes que te amo, pues apoyar a mi prima consentida jajaja

-entraron al carro,-annie saluda hola William como has estado, ese milagro que estas en la ciudad.

-ya ves annie los negocios de la familia, a parte ya me voy a quedar a vivir aquí en la ciudad de chicago y tus papas como están

-bien William, que vas hacer estos días, que te parece si salimos a patinar en estos días. No les parece chicos.

-Candy comenta conmigo no cuente ya saben que solo tengo unos días para entrar a la universidad, y tengo que preparar todo y luego el trabajo con mi papa- en eso le da un codazo a annie y haciéndole caras.

-Bueno Candy date un tiempo dice archí

-Está bien solo será el sábado en la tarde.

-Perfecto dice William el sábado en la tarde, así me apuro en todo lo que tengo que hacer, y ponerme de acuerdo con George para lo de la empresa y la casa que se va a compra para que se venga la tía Elroy y Anthony a vivir conmigo, toda la semana voy a estar ocupado

-que bueno dice Candy, así menos se te ve- pensaba Candy, porque me cae mal, pobre sé que no soy así, pero en eso archí la voltea a ver queriendo decirle cállate.- Candy solo rodo los ojos y volteo a ver a otro lado.

-archí solo movía la cabeza, que le pasaba a Candy ella no era así, en serio que no le cayó para nada William…

Bueno llegamos al Cine, fueron a ver american pai…

-Albert quería invitar a Candy unas palomitas, refresco o un combo.

-Candy le decía no gracias yo traigo mi dinero y no me gusta que me inviten, nadamas archí, ster, Terry y michael ahí Candy ponia cara de soñadora solo pensar Michael jaja era su novio de ese entonces, pero esta fuera de negocios… claro se me olvidaba que mi novio es el único que me invita.

-claro cuando solo cuando salgo con mis amigas- pero tú no estás en mi lista de amistades. (eres un peligro para mi propia existencia jaja solo por lo guapo), pensaba Candy perdóname Michael solo un taco de ojo.

-Albert sorprendido por la franqueza de Candy y se le hacia un reto, conocerla más.

-Candy se compro unas palomitas a carameleadas, un refresco y un chocolates

Albert observaba que todo eso se iba comer y siendo tan delgada, ya la quería ver vomitando por tanto dulce, solo reía de pensarlo

-Albert le preguntaba a archí si estaba bien que Candy comiera todo eso.

-archí le decía espérate en la hora de la cena jajajaja

-solo Albert admiraba a Candy, ella no quería quedar bien con nadie y menos con el estaba claro un que fuera socio de su papa y tío.

-Candy no dejaba de reí, hasta las lagrimas le salían de tanto reír.

-Albert se admiraba de ver como disfrutaba la película, ella gozaba todo lo que hacía- pensaba (quiero conocerla más, me agrada y es muy bonita e inteligente lastima tiene novio)

-Candy de repente veía de reojo a William, le gustaba no había duda, lástima que era un presumido ( pero que pensaba Candy tienes novio y Michael es lo mejor que tienes así que olvida al engreído y presumido de william).

-habían salido del cine y se dirigían a un restaurante William comentaba que un socio le comendo uno de los mejores restaurantes de chicago Joes´sea food prime que dicen chicos

-todos se voltea a ver y Candy comentaba noooo como crees mejor vamos algo para jóvenes bavette´s bar an bocuf es el mejor siempre Michael y los chicos vamos ahí y ahí hay música en vivo…. El tuyo ha de ser aburrido

-Archi se acercaba a ella en casa tu y yo vamos hablar

-Annie solo rodaba los ojos, y ya luego va hablar con Candy por su comportamiento ya que ella no es asi.

-se pasaron una amena velada y William le dio la razón a Candy por su gusto

-Gracias William, la verdad es que nos gusta ir ahí y desestresarnos por todo lo que hacemos en la semana.

William se quedo esa noche con ellos, pero Candy se quedo en la recamara de archí.

-Candy porque eres así con William es muy buena persona trátalo y lo veras él se hace cargo de su familia, el si es una persona que es dedicada a su trabajo, por eso esta donde ha llegado por amor a su familia, porque le gusta darle todo a su familia, el a salido solito sin ayuda de nadie.

-está bien lo tratare pero sabes que no me gustan las personas superficiales, y me caen mal…si lo hubieras visto, es que presumiéndome sus cosas y se ve arrogante.. pero lo hare por ti ….

Chicas gracias por su apoyo en los otros fics, este creo que lo voy hacer por capítulos es un Albert fic, Liovana hermosa ya quedo tu regalo de cumpleaños aunque tarde tantito….

Hermanitas las amo y también gracias a ustedes


	2. Chapter 2

Pista de Patinaje…

Ya había pasado el fin de semana que Candy pasó con su familia, fue al despacho de su papá para informarle que ya había llegado.

El despacho era una puerta de cedro de doble hoja, en la entrada estaba una pequeña salita y a su derecha estaba su escritorio él estaba revisando unos papeles, en éste había fotos de ella y su hermano Niel, pero él todavía estudiaba la universidad.

-El papá le dice…Hija ya es hora que te hagas cargo de la administración de las empresas.

-Ella le contesta… Pero papá yo quiero estudiar educación así poder abrir guarderías en las escuelas para nuestros empleados, ellos estarán más tranquilos por sus hijos.

-Hija estoy de acuerdo, pero tendrás que ir a Francia o a Londres a estudiar y tomar el cargo del corporativo de uno de éstos países.

-Si papá estoy de acuerdo contigo, así también veo las empresas y ver también el proyecto de las escuelas, te parece, pero papito a Londres no me voy, sabes que es el idioma que más se me dificulta.

-Está bien Candy, Francia, pero necesito que ya tomes enserio las clases de inglés, porque acaba de llegar un socio de Londres y en la semana hay una junta con él para hacer una auditoria en las empresas.

-Pero papá yo no voy a tener tiempo de ir, recuerda que tengo que ver lo del viaje a Francia, ojalá Michael estuviera aquí conmigo, además ya es hora que Niel éste al pendiente de las empresas y que vaya aprendiendo a manejarlas, Michael y yo no estaremos todo el tiempo y menos tú.

-Voy hablar con Michael para que me acompañe a Francia y así nos vamos juntos a Londres y así ambos nos ayudamos.

-Si hija, ojalá Michael pueda acompañarte y asesorarte y me encantaría que se fueran comprometidos.

 _Pero no me quiero comprometer, primero quiero ver mis metas cumplidas, con Michael a apenas llevamos un año de novios, el está en Londres en estos momentos en sus negocios con las navieras, se porta conmigo todo un caballero, por eso lo amo, está al pendiente de mí, aunque este lejos, así como confía en mi yo confió en él…_

 _No puedo negar que William Albert Andrew es guapo, pero no lo conozco, a parte él y yo somos totalmente diferentes, no niego que me gustan mayores , maduros y que me enseñen, pero la primera impresión cuenta mucho , engreído, insoportable, presumido, a Michael lo conozco desde de que termine mi carrera, sé que no me cortará las alas, aparte de ser mi mejor amigo, me conoce bien, que sabe cuando alguien me llama la atención y viceversa, ambos somos muy celosos, jugamos, él sabe que me gusta leer, sabe que detesto patinar, por más que él lleva tiempo practicando conmigo patinaje, nada_ _mas no doy una…Michael te necesito el sábado.. Me siento sola sin ti, te extraño mi amor…_

 _Solo tengo tu foto y la abrazo, la beso…te extraño, ¿me extrañas como yo?... pensaba_

En otro lugar al sur de chicago un hombre está entrando a sus oficinas, todos los empleados, lo saludan con amabilidad, la recepcionista y todas las mujeres suspiran por él, por dios si es un hombre tan guapo, camina seguro de sí mismo y un magnetismo que atrae como imán, una personalidad única y esa personalidad que a todos deja con la boca abierta, rubio de ojos azules como el cielo, barba que cubre su hermoso rostro, esa sonrisa que hace que caigan más que una a sus pies, saluda a su secretaria Diana

-Buenos días

-Buenos días Sr Andrew, desea que le lleve un café y el periódico.

-Si Diana gracias y llama a George por favor me urge hablar con él.

George entra a la oficina y lo ve mirando por la ventana, ni cuenta se dio cuando entró

-Buenos días William, que te tiene tan pensativo

-George conocí a una mujer extraordinaria, bellísima, inteligente, pero solo tiene un defecto "Tiene Novio"

-Tanto te impresiono la chica y donde la conociste y de quien es hija, tu tía Elroy querrá saber quién es ella.

-Solo te puedo decir que es sobrina de un socio, de Alexander O'Brien fuimos a cenar con su primo y su novia, pero creo que no le caí bien… dice desilusionado

-Vamos Albert no es la única chica, ahí tienes a Marcela Mcgregor, es una linda chica.

-No George, que no entiendes me gusto Candy y la conquistare, para comenzar iremos a patinar el sábado…

-Bueno, hablando de otro tema, necesito que consigas una mansión donde puedan establecerse mi tía, Anthony, tú, Dayana y por supuesto yo. A todo esto, no te he preguntado, tu esposa ya se adaptó al cambio.

-Sí le gusto el cambió. Te recuerdo que esta semana tiene cita con el Sr Patrick White, es sobre las auditorias que harás la próxima semana, no estoy muy enterado quienes estarán si es su hija o hijo, pero sé que ella está por tomar la administración de las empresas en general, a nivel nacional e internacional.

-Está bien, pero nada de citas para este fin de semana oíste, quiero ver a Candy O'Brien. Bueno trabajar se ha dicho, hay que revisar pápeles y documentos que firmar.

Así paso el día

Llego el tan esperado sábado, en la mañana Candy le hablo a Archí para decirle que ella se iba sola en su carro que los veía en la pista.

\- Así tú pasas por Annie y por el socio, nos vemos en la pista de hielo milenium park de Chicago.

-Está bien Candy adelántate así vas calentando y no te vayas a caer… ríe… ya que Michael no está a tu lado.

-Archí más vale que no te burles de mi porque no estoy de humor tu me pusiste en este aprieto.

-Bueno gatita te veo allá

Candy iba vestida con mallones de color negro, blusa verde esmeralda que le llegaba al cuello y un suéter negro ajustado a su cuerpo y llevaba unos calentadores del mismo color, tenía pavor a patinar sola y solo pensaba en las caídas.

-William estaba esperando a Archí con ansias para ver a Candy, pero ¿cuál fue su sorpresa?, solo iba con Annie y pregunta por su prima.

\- ¿Y Candy?

-Ella iba en su carro, porque de ahí tenía otro compromiso.

Albert iba espectacularmente guapo con una camisa de manga azul cielo y uno jeans azul marino y sus patines de hockey ya que en su tiempo libre le gustaba patinar.

Cuando llegaron Candy ya estaba patinando se le abrían un poco las piernas, y se iba agarrando de la orilla para no caerse, pero cuando voltea y al ver a los chicos ve a Albert y se cae de espalda.

 _Eso me pasa por estar distraída con el monumento de hombre que es Albert, disculpa Michael, no estoy siendo infiel, solo que no estoy ciega, Albert me mueve las hormonas… pensaba_

Annie va y la ayuda a levantarse

\- ¿Candy estas bien?

-Si Annie, con los ojos en blanco… le dice al oído bajito no te separes de mi por favor, sabes que no se patinar y a penas Michael me está enseñando y no quiero hacer el oso….

Albert se acerca y le pregunta ¿estás bien?

-Si quieres te ayudo a patinar, se ve que estas aprendiendo.

-Gracias Albert, pero Annie me ayudara

Cuando voltea no está Annie, a lo lejos la ve con Archí patinando agarrados de la mano.

-Está bien Albert ayúdame, pero…pero yo puedo sola afirmándome, además Mi Novio me está enseñando.

\- ¡Ok! Candy no te agarrare de la mano solo inténtalo si

Van patinando normal, cuando Candy le mete el pie a Albert para que callera y va de sentón al suelo.

Albert para no quedarse con las ganas, va patinando rápido y empuja tantito a Candy y esta cae boca abajo.

 _Albert me las pagaras._

Albert le dice…- Candy usa el freno, son las puntas de enfrente… éste se ríe al ver a Candy enojada y se va patinando.

Candy planea la siguiente estrategia contra Albert…

\- Me las pagaras mugre engreído…

En eso pasa Albert por su lado y lo empuja con su mano y se va de bruces al suelo.

Solo están de espectadores Archí, Annie y Michael, que acaba de llegar de Londres.

Albert se levanta y Candy se para delante de él

\- Y le dice usa los frenos Albert, para que crees que sirven….

\- Ya Candy démonos las manos en son de paz por favor, si no me vas a lastimar el pie para el siguiente partido que tengo de hockey.

-Está bien Albert, a mi no me gusta que nadie se burle de mí y disculpa mis groserías…

Candy lo mira y le dice…- ¡Amigos!

\- Si le dice Albert … pero al darse la mano como corresponde sintieron una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

En eso se escucha que la llaman

-Michael le grita… Candy White pequeña latosa, patinando sin mí.

-Andrew, así que ya conociste a mi novia

Candy algo confundida pregunta… ¿Ustedes se conocen? - Pero cuando llegaste y como sabías que estaba aquí y de donde conoces al socio de mi papá.

\- Michael Hamilton rato de no verte amigo, vas a ir a jugar con nosotros el domingo.

-Claro Albert, pero llevare a Candy conmigo y a sus primos, ya veo que los conoces

\- Si son hijos de mis socios

\- Bueno Albert te estaré viendo por aquí y en las empresas de mi suegro… ¿Cómo te fue en las auditorias?… -Supe que les caíste muy bien a todos, dicen que eres bueno en los negocios.

-Michael como sabes tanto… pregunta Candy

-Porque también soy socio de Albert. Sabías amigo que muy pronto Candy será la presidenta de las empresas

\- Candy será mi socia mayoritaria, pero tengo entendido que va a Francia y estudiara otra carrera.

\- Pero es tan necia estudiar una carrera y Ayudar a sus empleados. (ellos ya se habían apartado de Candy y de los chicos)

-Eso no tiene nada de malo Michael, al contrario, ella ve por su gente.

**Chicas gracias por su apoyo en leer esta historia un abrazote **

Hermanitas ustedes me animan las amo


	3. Chapter 3

Partido de Hockey

Vamos Candy tenemos que irnos, a comer, Andrew nos acompañas, ya que vamos todos.

Claro que si Michael los acompaño así conozco mas a mi nueva socia, mira que hasta me confundí de apellido jajaja

Candy un poco ruborizada, por que no se le olvidaba, lo que le hacía sentir Albert, en solo tocarlo.

Michael tomaba de la cintura a Candy y le daba un beso en la boca y pe preguntaba ¿me extrañaste pequeña latosa?

Claro que si te extrañe demasiado, espero que ya no te partes de mí.

Michael yo traje mi carro, me imagino que tu traes el tuyo, si preciosa ya se tengo una idea, a ver qué tal funciona.

William te podrás llevar el carro de Candy así todos nos vamos siguiendo- te parece.

Claro Michael, solo pásame las llaves, yo creo que vamos al bar y restaurante donde fuimos la otra vez verdad Candy.

Michael alzaba ambas cejas y veía a Candy.

Candy solo se ruborizaba, ya quera era donde ella Michael y sus primos iban sin llevar a nadie mas

Si Albert a ese mismo vamos

Ok nos vemos allá, a ver si me alcanza una amiga, para no sentirme fuera de lugar, así te dejo tu carro y ella lleve el mío, les parece

Claro dice Michael, oye te lo tenias bien guardadito, a ti no se te conoce ninguna novia y ahora la llevas

No Michael te equivocas es una amiga, a la que amo como una hermana se llama Gina, ella siempre me acompaña a reuniones sociales, comidas, sus papas son socios míos y de la tía elroy, por mi tía quisiera que me casara con ella

Candy solo escuchar el nombre de Gina sintió como un golpe bajo en el estomago ( pensaba serán celos, poro como nos acabamos de conocer, vamos Candy no seas tonta un hombre tan guapo que no tenga novia o amiga con derecho grrrrrrr solo dan celos, yo tengo a Michael)

Candy se acerca al Michael, nos vamos cariño- Albert aquí están mis llaves de mi carro, cuídalo bien y espero que sepas manejarlo bien… ya que no es lo mismo que tu convertible. Nos vemos allá

Michael, como archí y annie se sorprendían de como Candy se estaba comportando.

Michael piensa que Candy es muy cuidadosa con las cosas, ya que ese carro le costo por terminar su carrera y su primer sueldo en la empresa de su papa.

Latosa vámonos, se que ese carro es especial, pero no te portes así con William, te aseguro que él, lo sabe manejar más que tu.

Archí y annie le decían vámonos Candy que la verdad me sorprende de que no tengas hambre y sobretodo comerte unas costillitas a la BBQ o unas a la diabla, vanos hermosa.

Si Candy vámonos decía annie preocupada por su prima, pareciera que esta celosa.

Bueno nos vemos.

Ya en el carro de Michael Candy iba pelando con él, porque le tuviste que prestar mi carro, le hubieras dado el tuyo.

Calma Candy tú te lo llevas de regreso a casa y te sigo no lo crees, o lo hubieras dejado en la pista de patinaje… no verdad fue la única forma que encontré latosa y deja de hacer berrinches.

Candy pensaba y si sentaba esa fulana en su carro, nooo lo creo dijo que ella lo alcanza, ya lo veré cuando llegaba, Candy iba en sus propios pensamiento.

Michael le preguntaba cuando se iba a Francia.

Me voy la próxima fin de semana, el viernes en la noche te irás conmigo verdad, así en la semana vamos a ver a tu mama, la necesito ver, sabes que la quiero mucho, aun que Hugo este con ella y tu hermana Ruth, quiero verla..

Lo sé Candy, me iré unos días contigo sabes que ya no puedo dejar sola a mi mama, y mas con su malestar, decía Michael muy preocupado

Lo se , no soy tan egoísta, solo dejame disfrutarte esta semana si, por que después no se cuanto tiempo nos vamos a ver…ella se recargaba en él, y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Lo se latosa, sabes que te amo, a pesar del año que llevamos junto lo sé y tu también lo sabes verdad.

Si lo sé, por eso, a pesar de la distancia, este amor a durado mucho, a pesar que muchos tenían el pronóstico de que termináramos pronto, por los negocios de ambos, y viajes, solo espero que esto no termine.

Sabes que no amor, se que eres muy especial para mí y te amo.

Bueno y llegamos y por favor trata bien a Andrew y a su amiga si y le da un beso en la boca

Está bien, te lo prometo , como archí, me podrán decir que tiene ese Andrew que quieren que lo trate bien..

Ya poco a poco lo iras conociendo y veras todo diferente

Si amor lo prometo- aparte hoy prometí conocerlo y ser su amiga así se hace.

Esa es mi latosa- Michael le da una hermosa sonrisa y entran abrazados en el restaurante.

Arichi y annie ya estaban ahí conversando de su próxima boda, me daba gusto…. Por ellos

Dice annie ahí viene Andrew con su amiga que hermosa es, cabello castaño, color de piel blanca, ojos cafés claros, alta como él.

Candy no quería voltear así que se ponía a platicar con Michael, de su familia y ella lo besaba.

Albert apretaba el brazo de Gina –al ver a Candy con Michael así, el quiera eso besos que ella le daba el.

Asi que le hablo al oído a Gina que le siguiera el juego, él quería ver como se comportaba con él, si le daban celos, con Gina.

Gina cariño te presento a mis socios, ellos son Archí O´brain y su novia annie Britter y mi socia mayoritaria Candy White y su novio otro socio Michael Hamilton –todos dijeron igualmente.

Gina gracias chicos, Albert me venia platicando de ustedes cuando paso por mí a casa.

Candy esta roja de coraje y dijo bueno ya esperamos tanto ya tengo hambre Michael puede pedir por mi amor.

Albert estaba que se lo llevaba de coraje con tanta miel entre esos dos.

Gina le apretaba la mano y el volteaba y le sonreía – muy hermosa

Candy estaba que se la llevaba.

Comieron y se pusieron de acuerdo para el siguiente día para el partido de hockey.

Si Michael a mi me toca el equipo de Illinois

A mi Albert el de chicago, ahora sernos contrarios.

Así es amigo…. Oye te puedo pedir un favor, crees que me prestes tu carro, para llevar agina a su casa y ya te llevas a Candy a en su carro.

No Albert no te preocupes puedes llevarte mi carro no hay problema y así tu lo llevas a mi casa te parece después de llevar a gina a su casa, que dira de mi….noooo que soy muy mala….grrrrrr me lo quiero tragar vivo Albert y Michael…eso lo pensaba ella.

Llego el ansiado domingo, y ahí se encontraron a patty, ster su otro primo y Terry primo de ella con su novia Karen…

Empieza el primer periodo, empieza con el himno de norteamericano, y de ahí a ver quien empieza primero y los capitanes eran Albert y Michael, ambos se empezaban a reír y digiero al mismo tiempo vamos con todo y sin piedad

Los chicos desde la tribuna y el grito de ambos expectores, unos les iban a Illinois y otros a chicago, Candy súper nerviosa, ya que no le gustaba ese tipo de deporte y se preocupaba por los dos.

Candy se comía las uñas y le pedía la mano de patty.

Basta Candy ellos traen protectores en el cuerpo y cabeza, me preocupan, son buenos amigos y de ahí, enfrentarse como rivales que nervios.

Empieza, el árbitro suelta le disco en medio de la pista, Michael le gana el disco Albert, y empiezan a empujarse, uno al otro, pero lo hacen en serio ambos están celos, por lo que representa Candy en su vida, uno apenas la conoce y se enamoro de ella y Michael es su novio y pronto su prometida

Patinaban rápido y sus compañeros le ponían el disco o pasaban, Albert tenía el disco atascado contra la pared y en eso llega Michael y otro compañero para quitárselo, pero Michael se le avienta duro, y hace que Albert se caiga y se levanta y va tras Michael, y le quita el disco limpia mente y anota gol, para su equipo.

Candy por su parte le hecha porras a Michael vamos amor dale su merecido a ese engreído y por quitarte el disco

Gina vamos cariño dale su merecido a Michael por golpearte , no te dejes por un orangután

Candy la vei sorprendida y le dicia Michael, mas te vale que ganes a ese pesado e insípido guerao de ojos azuels que se cre la divina garza.

Gina vamos Albert no te dejes por ese flacucho que no puede contigo, esta insípido de Michael….

Los chicos se veía y decían esa dos que se traen…. Y ellos decían vamos chicos no le hagan caso a estas locas, ustedes son amigos desde niños , no lo tomen muy apecho

Gina vamos Albert que esta guarea desabrían no se meta contigo, porque yo estoy contigo y lo sabes.

Michael no dejes que ese güero que se cree un dios, te gana así le doy su merecido a esta lagartija que tengo a mi lado, asi se van caminando…y yo me llevo mi carro y le hecho desifectante…

Albert y Michael llega el tiempo de descanso y no entienden que se traen esas dos y mas que se estén ofendiendo….

Segundo periodo

Continuara….

Chicas ojala les guste y les doy gracias a Dios y a ustedes que me siguen y leen este fic… para mi es algo especial gracias chicas a todas las que me han apoyado


	4. Chapter 4

Segunda parte del partido de hockey

Chicas recuerden los personajes no me pertenecen son de misuki e igarashi

Gracias hermanitas por su apoyo

Albert y Michael no entendían lo que pasaba con Candy y Gina, solo ellos veía desde la pista y desde su lugar de descanso, que estas dos mujeres casi se dicen de lo que se van a morir.

-Candy estaba que se la llevaba y decía para sí misma olvídate Albert Andrew prestarte mi carro.

-Gina y esta pedante que le pasa, por que insulta así a Albert.

-Terry abrazaba a Candy y le decía cálmate pecosa, eso que vaya perdiendo Michael, no significa que perderá el equipo, recuerda que todo es en equipo y prima ¿por qué agredes a William?

-yo, es la emoción del partido, primo, sabes que no me gusta, pero Michael, le encanta, yo creo que saca el estrés de todo aquí por eso lo apoyo.

-le dice Terry tranquila si, y ya deja de ofender a Gina, que nada te ha hecho jajaja

\- nada eso es lo que piensas que esa mustia se la ha pasado insultándome…una cosa que William a penas lo acepte como amigo a otra cosa que acepte a Gina, y ya me conoces.

-bueno Terry me siento contigo y Karen, así ustedes me aplacan siiii…Candy así un puchero, si pecosa vente conmigo y Karen y Gina con archí y con annie.

Empieza el segundo periodo y salen los dos galanes Albert y Michael y el árbitro lanza el disco, Albert le dice que apuestas que te gano Michael.

-Andrew sabes que no me gusta apostar, bueno si pierdo los invito a comer

-acepto dice William, todo o nada, si yo pierdo, te regalo lo que tanto quieres la medalla de primer lugar.

-acepto dice Michael.

Empiezan jugar, ninguno quiere dejarse ganar, Michael mete gol a la portería de Chicago y juegan en equipo, mientras el equipo de Albert está un poco preocupado porque tienen a su mejor jugador cubierto y ese es Albert, cuando tiene el disco la defensa de Illinois lo empujan y lo tiran.

Michael mete otro gol, pero aun así le gusta jugar limpio, y sabe que ese juego es entre Albert y el.

Así que le dice a sus compañeros que lo dejen jugar, pero ambas defensas se defienden.

-Albert anota un gol, al equipo contrario

Cuando el portero de Illinois saca el disco y empieza a patinar a gran velocidad Albert como Michael, llegan al disco y se pelean por él, pero no se dieron cuenta que llegaban dos compañeros de su equipo década uno y los empuja y caen al suelo y no es falta ya que Jimmy el equipo de Michael le quita el disco a Tom y sale volando o patinado y anota otro gol.

Los entrenadores sacan a Albert y Michael y les llaman la atención ambos, que el juego no es individual si no en equipo, que les pasaba….solo ambos en cada banco de su equipo con la cara agachada.

-Gina le preguntaba archí que pasaba y le comento que estaban castigados….les dan 5 minutos de castigo a los dos, pero ambos son buenos contrincantes.

-Terry no se vale Michael no juega siempre individual, todo por culpa de Albert grrrr noooo.

-la escucha Gina y le dice no es culpa de Albert , es culpa de tu noviesito ..así que güera desabrida deja de ofender a mi… ***** amigo oíste

-a tu que, solo sé que te presento como amiga y te quiere como hermana jajajaja sueña con el….. Candy pensaba solo yo sueño con esos ojos azueles ijij, Michael soy mujer y reconozco hombres guapos jijij.

\- Terry la jala y la sienta en medio, ya te tranquilizas o te acuso con mis tíos…

\- no Terry menos con mi papa, si no no me va dejar salir mi última semana, y quiero estar con ustedes y la familia Michael,- bueno compórtate como toda una señorita si

\- Candy bajaba la cabeza, de resignación, pero hará algo encentra de esa lagartija.

\- los chicos salen ya del cuarto de castigo, empiezan a jugar, Albert anota otro gol, y están empatados y dan todo lo mejor de si por que ambos no les gusta perder, por eso ambos son buenos en los negocios y socios y amigos.

Bueno ellos entraron en los vestidores, se bañaron y se cambiaron y encontraron a todos fuera del estacionamiento. Se ponían de acuerdo a donde iban a cenar, Albert y Candy mencionan al mismo tiempo Cut Steakhause, si dijeron los chicos.

Albert le pregunto a Gina como se la paso, bien albert, nada mas esa Candy me saco de mis casillas, no se vale que por defender a su novio te diga engreído y la verdad empecé a decirle sus cosas.

Albert estaba a las carcajadas, no te preocupes Gina así es Candy, pero sabe reconocer sus errores- te lo diré yo.

Michael por su parte le dice a Candy que paso amor, tú no eres así

es que empezó a decir que Albert te ganara y no sé que más te dijo y sabes que no me gusta

Michael le da un beso a Candy tranquila quieres ir a cenar con ellos,

Si vamos cenamos y vamos a tu casa quiero ver a tu mama.

Está bien amor se hará lo que pides

Gracias mi amor, aparte van mis primos y sus novias, miche tengo una pregunta que hacerte ¿me cambiarias? A pesar si soy traviesa, berrinchuda, caprichosa, tengo miedo de que me dejes Michael.

Candy te voy hacer una pregunta te ¿gusta Albert? La verdad entre nosotros no hay mentiras y secretos.

Lo se Michael, la verdad a penas lo conozco y te digo si es guapo, pero realmente no lo he tratado, sé que puedo ser muy buenos amigos y mas que somos socios los tres.

Ok- te creo amor , vamos ya llegamos

Si ya los demás están ahí

Se pidió vino y Candy tomo su copa, pero Karen hizo un mal movimiento y tiro el contenido de la copa sobre Gina, ella pido disculpa, que fue un error.

Ya cenaron Michael y Candy se despedían,- pero Candy no se dio cuenta cuando Gina saco el pie y se tropieza y cae de rodillas, solo la volteo a ver, se rio, creo que querías que te pidiera perdón de rodillas, no te preocupes Gina , ya no te voy a molestar y discúlpame si te ofendí en el partido, pero mujer diviértete y más si quieres conquistar a Albert….

Albert te deseo que te vaya bien en los negocios, a lo mejor coincidimos en ellos, pero amigos como siempre, te lo prometí en la pista de patinaje.

Michael ya nos vamos…

Primos nos estamos viendo en las empresas ster cuida a patty, Terry espero verte pronto casado con Karen jajajaja, archí cuida annie, no creo verlos esta semana ya que arreglar mis cosas para el viaje y aparte estaré Michael y su familia lo mas que pueda…cuídense chicos.

Gina siempre tendrás una amiga, lo digo en serio

Amor ya vámonos, ya quiero ver a isabella por favor

Candy estas bien, amor nooo, me dolió la caída, creo que la merecía, pero bueno vamos con tu familia

Gina te pasaste, Candy te pidió disculpa por lo del vino la reto Albert, te dije que Candy era diferente y reconoce cuando se equivoca. A ver cómo le hago al rato que le entregue su carro.

Lo siento Albert

MANSION HAMILTON

Llegaban Michael y Candy abrazos, pero a fuera de la mansión estaba Ruth con una amiga que quería con Michael, pasamos y dijo buenas noches y nos introducimos a la casa en la sala estaba Isabela, Hugo y su novia Alexandra y Alfonso su papa

-el papa de Michael dice llegan a tiempo para la cena

-Gracias señor y como esta Isabella, bajara a cenar

-si Candy bajara, Michael llamo para decir que venias y ella se está listando

-gracias…

-Michael háblale a Ruth para que ya despida a su amiga

-Ruth que te metas ya vamos a cenar y el espero a Ruth para que obedeciera…

-bajo su mama y Ruth y Michael no entraba y la mama llamo la atención a sus hijos

-Michael tu novia está aquí y no puedes dejarla sola mucho tiempo

-tu Ruth debes despedir tus amistades que no están invitadas a la cena.

-isabella como sigues pregunta Candy

-bien hija a veces dolores de cabeza que no aguanto, ya el medicamento no me hace mucho, pero primeramente Dios me tendrá aquí hasta que el me llame a su presencia

-espero que te recuperes pronto, porque Hugo y Alexandra no tardan en casarse. Y tenemos que preparar la boda si o no Alexandra.

-así es Candy que bueno que nos vas ayudar, ya sabes cuñada, cuentan conmigo ya que somos familia.

-Candy abrazaba a isabella y ya se ponían a preparar la boda de Alexandra, vamos suegra tenemos que echarle ganas y disfruta a tu familia te amo y sabes que eres una madre para mí.

Continuara…

Gracias chicas por darme la oportunidad de leerme y ojala les guste la historia…..

Con preparativos de boda viaje y una despedida de un amigo especial…..

Dios me las cuide


	5. Chapter 5

**Trato entre amigos**

Salieron de la casa Michael, rumbo a la casa de Candy.

Candy como te sientes, todavía te duele las rodillas, no me gusto nada lo que hizo Gina, a parte cuando nos vamos a Francia, para que yo deje todo arreglado en ambas compañías.

No te preocupes, no me duele tanto , me encanto venir a ver a tu familia y mas a tu mama, planear la boda de Alexandra y los detalles ojala cuando sea la nuestra sea mas sencilla.

Lo dudo cariño, sabes que tenemos muchos conocidos, espero que mi mama aguanté, para vernos casados, a veces la siento más delicada de lo que ella nos dice.

Tranquilo cariño vas a ver que ella es fuerte, bueno nos vamos a francia el domingo, yo también voy a ir a las oficinas y entrenar un poco a niel sabes que mi hermano es un mujeriego y mientras papa lo apoye, no podre hacer mucho.

Michael toma su carita y le da un tierno beso, que se va subiendo de tono… te amo Candy

Yo también Michael, oye deberás, no te sientes agotado por el partido de hoy , mira que si se dieron duro tu y el otro equipo.

Sabes pequeña lotosa que no, que me encanta este deporte, ahí saco todo el estrés que tengo, aparte señorita no me gusto su comportamiento de hoy.

Si lo se todos me retaron a su manera, pero observaste que me disculpe, oye no me gusta las agresiones.

Si pero también lo hiciste por Albert latosa o por molestar a Gina, el que no te conozca que te compre jajaja

Si Albert es mi amigo, así lo considero, sé que me porte mal con el desde el principio, si tu hubieras visto me llamas la atención como lo hizo annie y archí, por eso brinde mi amistad sincera, después de todo somos socios.

Lo se, por eso compórtate , como vas con las clases de ingles, mira que es el socio mayoritario en Londres y de otras empresas y lo necesitamos Candy así que por favor se cordial con él.

Si Michael, pero no por ser mi socio lo voy a traer en una bandeja de oro verdad, que me conozca tal cual soy, la futura presidenta del consorcio White

Ya llegamos latosa cuídate y salúdame a tu familia, nos vemos esta semana para salir con tus primos.

Si cariño, nos vemos, me llamas por teléfono cuando llegues a casa por favor y no olvides que te amo.

Candy bajo del carro y entro a su casa, saludo a sus padres y se subió a cambiar, ya que en todo el día no lo había hecho, ella meditaba en la tina de baño ,con agua tibia y llena de espuma, ella sabía que amaba a Michael, no podía negar que WILLIAM ALBERT ANDREW era guapo, pero lastima llego tarde a mi vida, solo sabía que podían llegar a ser muy buenos amigos… a la latosa se le estaba ocurriendo una idea y la iba a llevar a cabo, tenía que aprender ingles, aunque le doliera la cabeza, asi que se arreglo para recibir su carro que todavía Albert no lo había llevado.

Más tarde llego Albert un poco nervioso a llevar el carro de Candy, no sabía cómo explicar el comportamiento de Gina, así que bajo y toco el timbre y salió el mayordomo abrir y pidió que se le avisara a Candy que había llegado.

Candy estaba en el salón de música y pintura, su lugar favorito, se podría decir su santuario, llego a visar Esteban que el Sr Andrew la esperaba en la sala, ella le dijo que lo hiciera pasar al salón, esteban abrió los ojos demasía ,casi se le salen, ya que tienen prohibido entrar cualquier gente ahí, casi ni entraban sus papas, en ese momento ella le encantaba tocar el piano

Que pasa Esteban por qué no haces pasar al Sr Andrew

Me sorprende nada más señorita, es muy raro que usted reciba visitas aquí.

No te preocupes Esteban el señor es un amigo, nada más, pero si quieres está al pendiente de cualquier cosa, mis papas salieron a una fiesta y se fueron con Niel, así que esta noche tu serás mi guardaespaldas jijiji le guiña el ojo, ambos se ríen de las ocurrencias de Candy.

Buenas noches Candy, ¿como estas?, dice un William medio nervioso, ya que le atrae a la chica.

Bien Albert como te pasaste el resto del día, ¿Cómo esta Gina? Es una chica agradable verdad.

Bien Candy ….. disculpa lo que paso en el restaurante Gina no suele comportarse así.

No te preocupes, Albert ella se comporto así , porque yo la provoque, como te habrás dado cuenta, tenía que defender a mi novio y tu eres mi amigo, pero ella está interesada en ti, jajaja a parte hay que sacar el estrés, sabes que a mí no me gustan esos deportes, y si te diste cuenta ni patinar se.

Vamos Candy es cuestión de práctica, y tienes razón Gina esta interesa en mí, pero yo solo la veo como mi amiga, mi tía quiere que sea novio de ella, ya que nosotros nos conocemos desde niños.

Sabes Albert, este es mi santuario, es donde me relajo y pienso que hacer, como sabrás tu y yo somos socios… soy la futura presidenta del consorcio de la familia y me voy a ir de viaje a Europa a revisar las empresas.

Si lo sé, porque tu papa está muy orgulloso de ti, y dice que vas estudiar y abrir escuelas para tus empleados, me parece excelente, que te parece si también le trabajas o capacitas a mi gente, en ese ámbito, para ayudarlos, como sabrás que nosotros contamos con hospitales, restaurante, tiendas comerciales, ahí nosotros le hacemos descuentos a nuestro personal, pero escuelas me parece muy buena idea.

Qué te parece Candy me podrías ayudar, hacemos el trato, mientras tu estas en Europa tu te ocupas de las empresas de allá.

Albert con gusto te ayudo, mientras esté aquí nos vemos en las empresas, no te voy a mentir, me hare un espacio para ti, ya que voy a estar ocupada con mi hermano Niel, te lo presentare pronto, es muy bueno, pero su defecto mujeriego jaja pero así lo quiero mucho.

Claro que si Candy así te presento a los gerentes de allá, por video conferencia y te pongas en contacto con ellos, para que realicen todo lo pertinente a las escuelas, pero Candy ahí tu serás mi socia directamente, nadie de tu familia meterá manos.

Lo entiendo Albert, pero para sella este trato te parece que tú me enseñes ingles, es que la verdad ese es el único idioma que se me dificulta, por más que trato que entre a mi cabeza no entra- Candy toda nerviosa abriéndose Albert en decirle que no mas no con el ingles… - haz de pensar que soy una burra Albert verdad

Claro que no Candy, aprendiste idiomas mas difícil y se podrá decir que el ingles es más fácil, y tú que lo llevas desde años estudiando.. pero cuenta con ello

Albert recuerda que somos inmigrantes y yo llegue un poco más grande, aquí a chicago, pero la verdad, no más no- Candy hace pucheros verdad que si me ayudaras.

Si Candy te ayudo, será ese nuestro secreto, solo donde te voy ayudar, en mi oficina o en la tuya, te paso mi numero y tu el tuyo… así nos pondremos de acuerdo a qué horas.

Gracias Albert me has salvado, mira para que veas que estoy agradecida te voy a tocar una canción en piano, "al fin te encontré" me encanta esa canción.

Albert absorto escuchando como Candy tocaba el piano… el pensaba la suerte de Michael que tenia por tener una novia así, ojala Dios le permitiera tener alguien de especial así como Candy.. me gustas Candy pero perteneces a otro sabré esperar y el destino nos juntara algún día, no desaprovechare que me has brindado tu amistad jamás te defraudare y siempre estaré para ti, pequeña, si serás mi pequeña princesa solo para mi corazón y mente…

Gracias Albert , por lo que haces y darme la oportunidad de ser tu amiga y tu socia, asi nos iremos conociendo, te gusto la melodía que toque para ti, es una de mis favoritas, sabes me encanta pintar, la naturaleza ,ser yo misma, soy feliz Albert por tenerte como amigo y que me hayas disculpado por tratarte mal, cuánta razón tenían todos eres alguien especial, mis primos, hasta el mismo Michael me dijo que eras un excelente amigo, ahora lo creo y veo por que Gina te defiende a capa y espada…espero que podre a llegar a ser una buena amiga para ti…

Se dan las manos se mira, pero esa mirada dice más que ellos mismos quieran reconocer.

Bueno cerrado el trato amiga mía…..

Si amigo cerrado el trato

 _ **Chicas espero que les guste y gracias por sus comentarios y disculpen la demora.**_

 _ **Un abrazote enorme y Dios me las Cuide**_


	6. Chapter 6

**HERMANOS**

Albert ya se había marchado de la casa de Candy y llegaba Niel a ver a su hermana, en su salón preferido.

-hola enana como estas, sabes que te extrañe todo el día.

-oh Niel- Candy se lanzaba a los brazos de su hermano-bueno cuéntame ¿cómo van tus conquistas?, te extrañaba yo también cabezón.

\- Niel reía por las ocurrencias de su hermana, ya estas lista para irte de viaje

-la verdad todavía no , no quiero dejarlos y mas que me voy sola Michael

-vamos hermana, sabes que voy estar ahí contigo cuando me necesites, bueno sabes que cuando no contesto estoy con una chica jajaja

-si lo sé, pero tú también estás listo para estar en la empresa- niel no quiero que defraudes a papa oíste.

-no te preocupes enana, ya sabes que en cuestiones de trabajo soy bueno, ya ves las notas de la universidad, y no Salí como tú, con ingles.

\- si ya se hermanito, pero todo por papa, eso de salir de Francia, por negocios y no pensé que fuera permanente, aquí conocí a Michael, lo bueno que habla francés jiji y para variar hablo todo mal el ingles.

-vamos Candy es lo más fácil que hay, solo necesitas tener un buen maestro y que te tenga muchísima paciencia jajaja ¿Por qué eres un cabeza dura?

\- te pasas Niel en vez que te compadezcas de mi y luego mi padre quiere que vaya a Francia y luego a Londres sabes que me voy a morir –con el idioma, tendré que llevar traductor.. Por más que hicieron todos los maestros que me puso mi papa no mas no di una…pero ya tomare case particulares jaja – Candy con cara de picara por que ya tenia un excelente maestro jijiji no se puede quitar de la mente lo guapo que es jaja.

\- Niel la mira, como que está tramando esta cabeza dura- bueno enana dime que pasa mientras comemos pizza o hamburguesas, con pastel de chocolate.

-¡siiiiiiiii! Te cuento ya sabes que me voy y los chicos van hacer fiesta, ya sabes las fiestas que hace Terry, ¿a quien vas a llevar a la fiesta esta vez? Michael ojala me acompañe.

\- bueno creo que llevare a Lio conmigo es una chica que acabo de conocer y es muy agradable, es de cabello castaño largo, piel blanca, me encanta cuando sonríe, sus ojos son cafés claros, es hermosa y estudia también derecho pero va un año menos que yo, sabes que hasta apenas después de 6 meses me habla , no cayo tan fácilmente en mis encantos, pero es una buena amiga, con ella no puedo jugar.

-vaya hermanito ahora siento que te has enamorado y no lo quieres aceptar.

-vamos Candy y tú con Michael ¿cómo vas? Pronto habrá boda o todavía no estás segura, ya llevan un año de novios y no quieres pasar de ahí.

\- vamos Niel sabes que estoy más preocupada por las empresas y estoy estudiando otra carrera, sabes que mis sueños es ayudar a nuestra gente, y sabes que me encanta ser libre, tu eres el único que sabe cómo me siento, sabes que me gusta el aire libre , sabes que me gusta trepar arboles, me encanta ir al parque, admirar el medio ambiente.

-los se hermanita, niel la abraza, pero no quiero que te veas forzada a nada Michael es un excelente partido y amigo, para ambos y me alegra que no apresures las cosas quien dice que no llegara tu verdadero amor y tu ni encuentra, no digo que le seas infiel a Michael, solo que pongas los pies sobre la tierra y que cumplas tus metas que tienes, tanto profesional, como mujer.

-gracias hermano, bueno vamos a comer que tengo hambre, sabes que amo a Michael , pero todavía no estoy segura al dar el paso y aparte me preocupa Isabella, Hugo y Alexandra se casan yo vendré a la boda- tengo miedo niel de que Isabella no vaya a resistir mucho, Michael adora a su mama, ella es su vida

-lo sé hermanita y sé que amas a Isa que como una madre también, es una excelente persona- deberás ya me comentaron que conociste al nuevo socio de la familia y que le hiciste la vida imposible…

-¡yooooo! Como crees, Candy suelta una carcajada, al ver a su hermano con la mirada de reproche que le hace, vamos niel si lo hubieras visto como se porto cuando lo conocí y en la pista de patinaje jajaja y eso que llego Michael, marcando su territorio, yo brindando mi amistad con Albert jajaja pero aquí entre nosotros esta guapo hermanito, pero ni modo ser fiel a Michael, jajaja soy un angelito caído del cielo

\- vamos Candy eres un ángel caído y con cuernos invisibles, pero te conozco princesa y se que te llamo la atención.

-vamos niel ya te dije que es guapo, bueno me gustaron sus hermosos ojos, pero sabes que Michael me pregunto si me gusto, me choca que me conozcan también.

-jajajajajajaja Michael es audaz y observador y te lo diré aquí entre nosotros son parecidos Albert y Michael, cuando algo quieren no dejan hasta conseguirlo…..así que aguas princesa tus galanes no se dejaran.

\- pero niel Albert es mi amigo y Michael mi novio…. Aparte Albert tiene una amiga que está interesada en el, solo que Albert le dé la oportunidad Gina es genial buena contrincante.

\- porque lo dices, oye Candy deberás cuantas rebanadas de pastel llevas….. Bueno dime.

-tiene carácter fuerte y nos peleamos en el juego de hockey y luego en el restaurante me metió el pie y voy para abajo…

-jajajajaj me hubiera encantado verte y la cara de los demás jijiji.

-Michael se molesto, pero le dije que lo merecía…

-me gusta que tu reconozcas cuando estas mal por eso te admiro.

-sabes Niel me gusta estar contigo cabezota y sé que también trabajaras con Albert, así que aprende de el lo que más puedas, por lo que me dices y me comentan los demás socios es buenísimo, hasta Michael dice que lo trate bien…. Jijii yo encanta jaja que me escuché mi novio, tu niel que me enseñas todas estas cosas.

-yo preciosa nada que ver, jajajaja ya no salgas conmigo jaja te quiero Candy y vamos a disfrutar la fiesta y los juegos que hacemos, ya sabes que todo lo que hacemos no decimos nada…. Porque queda desterrado.

\- si lo se vamos a ver quiénes van, sabes que somos familia todos y los que lleguemos a invitar de amistades de confianza….

-bueno hermanito ojala lleves a Lio para conocer a mi futura cuñada, gracias Niel por estar conmigo y apoyarme , aunque seas una cabeza hueca- Candy va y abraza a su hermano.

-Candy sabes que siempre estaré para ti, aun que seas un ángel caído con ojos de color esmeralda…

Chicas gracias por sus comentarios, ustedes me inspiran, aunque este fic es el primero que hago por capítulos mil gracias y Dios me las cuide, y tengan paciencia Albert es el principal de la historia aun que no lo parezca.


	7. Chapter 7

Preparativos para la fiesta y ¿algo más?

-vamos Niel, tenemos que descansar, pero todo lo que te cuento, sabes que queda entre nosotros.

-sabes que si enana ya quiero ver la fiesta que estará organizando Terry y Karen.

-Si va estar buenísima, deberás, hace rato te comente, que Michael va ir, pero me comento que no podía ir, porque sale de viaje y en ese momento Albert estaba conmigo y lo invite -Candy sonrojada con su hermano.

-Enana no pierdes el tiempo verdad.

\- no es eso niel, sabes que las fiesta, es de parejas, y yo no iba ir sola, y lo tenía frente a mí, así que le dije y me dijo que con gusto asistiría conmigo- Candy reía de satisfacción y mas ir con el guapo de William Albert Andrew ( eso pensaba ella)

-Niel de que solo se ríe, de sus maldades se acuerda.

\- basta niel…

-quien te viera la cara, buenas noches enana.

-buenas noches cabezón… mañana le hablamos a Terry para ver que hay que llevar.

-si enana

-así paso la noche, Albert pensando en Candy y en la dicha fiesta que tendría que llevarla, ir de su brazo, ir en luegar de su novio, pero pensaba el, se iba devirtir como nunca , ya que tanto sus obligaciones no le permiten, y esde que conoció a sus socios , jamás se había divertido, desde la ida al cine, ojala pronto llegue Anthony para que conozca a los socios, se que te llevaras bien con ellos mi adorado sobrino.

Tía Elroy ojala te guste Candy para mi esposa, se que Michael, es mi socio y amigo, pero dicen que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, y tú la tienes muy abandonada con tantos negocios, se que la familia no la deja irse contigo hasta estar casados…..pero ahí será mi oportunidad de enamórala, primero llegare ser su amigo incondicional. Yo dejando instalada a mi familia, lo que no saben que yo viajo a Europa y ahí los veré a los dos.

Candy se coló dentro de mí como no tiene una idea, me gusta , por su forma de ser, no se deja y lucha por lo que desea y eso de ser su maestro me encanto que ella me lo propusiera darle clases de ingles….. Vas a caer tarde o temprano pequeña, soy hombre de negoción y más si me enamore de ti a primera vista luchare, por ti preciosa….

-amaneció Candy y Niel le hablaron por teléfono a su primo Terry, para ver lo que necesita.

-Terry buenos días primo hermoso, dime que vas a necesitar, ya que niel y yo lo llevamos. Tenemos que hacer la lista de invitados quienes irían.

Bueno pecosa ahí va la lista.

Archi –annie

Ster-patty

Niel- lio (dice Candy)

Michael – Candy (mmm Terry ya no va ir Michael si no Albert)

Terry grito Albert, el que te cae gordo y odias.

-no Terry no me cae mal, es todo un caballero conmigo, y se ha portado de maravilla tú lo sabes.

-claro que si pecosa lo sé y vi como te defendió de su amiga o novia.

-De su amiga Terry

\- Michael se molesto tantito y ya sabes cómo es Michael, me pregunto si me gustaba? Y le dije que es guapo, pero no paso nada de ahí.

\- Candy si sabes los juegos que jumaos en las fiestas por eso es de parejas verdad, pero no debes temer, ya que de ahí nada sale.

-Lo sé Terry y niel me dijo que sale desterrado, jajaja que podrá pasar entre Albert y yo, nadaaaa.

-no cantes victoria, para mí el destino está jugando en tu contra, así que te vas aguantar y nada de echarse para atrás.

-lo sé Terry, bueno niel se está impacientando que llevamos, ya tienes la rokola, refrescos, la comida, los juegos.

-dile a niel que se traiga los juegos que tiene en su recamara.

-ok Terry al rato nos vemos

-si pecosa, y suerte con Albert

-grrrrrrrr solo somos amigos.

-quien sabe como salgan después de la fiesta jajaja eres un burlón igual que niel, pero así los amo, los voy a extrañar demasiado.

-vamos pecosa nos vamos a divertir muchísimo y es para ti la fiesta, aunque alguien te dará la despedida.

-basta Terry, nos vemos mas al rato en la fiesta, mira que Albert vendrá por mí, porque niel, ira por su invitada y creo aquí entre nosotros será mi cuñada, se le ve muy entusiasmado.

-bueno ya hasta al rato... hay cosas que hacer todavía

-Te dejo pecosa, porque Karen no tarde en llegar.. para ayudarme para decorar el salón donde va ser la fiesta privada, lo bueno que mama y papa ya lo sabe que es despedida tuya.

Casa de Terry.

-Terry mi amor ya llegue, en que te ayudo, tiene que quedar excelente.

-karen preciosa, la toma de los brazos y la alza y gira con ella, sabes que te ao de verdad preciosa.

-si Terry lo se y tu también lo sabes.

-ven vamos al despacho quiero darte algo, para que lo luzcas, estas noche y Candy pegue de brincos, como las demás chicas, esta fiesta, no es nada mas de festejar la despedida de Candy si no también hay otra cosa que festejar que me importa muchísimo.

\- Terry abre una caja de seguridad, y saca una caja de terciopelo color negra y se voltea a ver a Karen con una enorme sonrisa, y le dice te ame desde que te vi, que la loca de mi prima nos presento, mi amor se que tal vez es rápido TE QUIERES CASAR CONMIGO,

\- Karen no cavia de la emoción y las lágrimas iban deslizándose por sus mejillas y dijo si Terry acepto casarme contigo mi amor.

-bueno preciosa apurarnos, para cuando lleguen los chicos, se me olvido que Candy viene con Albert.

-queeeeee ahí el destino los vas a unir, como a ti conmigo…

\- tu crees

-Si Terry Michael la tiene abandonada, negocios, su mama enferma, por eso candy no lo deja, por su mama, se encariño con ella.

\- bueno veremos que pasa, y mas con los juegos.

-niel llego a la casa de Terry y le llevo juegos y algunas bebidas, para todos, lo bueno que ya eran mayor de edad todos.

-listo Terry, tenemos que hacer perder a Candy y Albert.

-niel y Michael no viene y no tiene por que enterarse, me cae bien mi cuñado, pero la deja mucho tiempo sola. Albert se me hace un buen tipo, ambos son parecidos en los negocios, pero Albert si le gusta no dejara a Candy sola y va luchar por ella, el tiempo me dará la razón.

-ok niel, haremos todo lo posible, pero sabes que tu hermana es muy inteligente.

-si lo sé, pero bueno, arreglar el salón, Karen que sorpresa, prima, asi que a trabajar el doble, por lo que brilla en tu hermosa mano , ya Terry te lo pidió felicidades….

-gracias niel, pero vamos las mesas ya llegaron, la hielera ya esta lista, la comida está haciéndola los del servicio, la rokola ya llego, y el dj también , están probando sonidos, aquí están algunas bebidas, el whisky, coñac, tequila, pisco, vodka, jugo de piña por las que quieran piña colada o solo con jugo.

Llega la noche Albert va por Candy, el va vestido con una camisa de seda color vino, le hace relucir mas su color de piel, su cabello más corto y peinado hacia tras, pantalón negro de vestir, se le formaba muy bien la parte de atrás esos glúteos se le formaban de maravilla… por dios se veía súper guapo, seguro que Candy se desmaya al verlo.

-Candy bajaba las escalera cuando lo vio le brinda una hermosa sonrisa, por dios que guapo se ve, gracias a dios me estoy agarrando del barandal de las escaleras..

Hola Albert gracias por venir por mi.

-Albert estaba como ido, viéndola con un vestido estraple color vino y una pequeña chaqueta negra, sin pensarlo se pusieron de acuerdo, en la maera de vestir, y llevaba una pequeña gargantilla de oro blanco con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamante y su aretes discretos y las pulsera del mismo juego.

-Candy te ves hermosa, gracias por permitir que te acompañara a esa fiesta.

Ambos salieron de su casa, para ir a casa de Terry, Candy iba un poco nerviosa, no soy infiel, es mi amigo, pero que guapo se ve.

Por dios Candy que mujer, voy a luchar por ti , primero te iré ganando, jugare limpio…por que Michael es amigo y socio.

Ambos se veían guapísimos, eran la pareja ideal.

Lo que no sabía que se les tenía preparado una sorpresa que caerían redonditos, porque archi, ster , Terry y niel sabían que ambos se gustaban, pero como Candy siempre ha sido fiel a sus principios y a su pareja… no la van a ir sin escaparse de sentirse viva de verdad.

Albert no lo dejaría pasar.

Besos chicas hermosas…he estado deprimida..pero estoy saliendo de ello


End file.
